The Fab Five
by ADayInMyLife
Summary: "Broken friendships can be mended, right?" Well that's what they all think. With effort and hope, they all think they can mend their broken friendships. But who is they? The Fab Five. That's at least what Joy called them. Fabian Rutter, Joy Mercer, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, and Patricia Willamson all formed The Fab five. Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, and Jara/Joyrome. R&R?


**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis **

**Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter story, (besides my Peddie one-shot series,) by the way, can you go check that out? So this basically about the fab five. Patricia, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie and Joy. They were all best friends until everyone else came. I hope you enjoy can read and review!**

LINEBREAK LALALALLA

**Patricia Pov**

Have you ever been in a moment when you felt like infinity, or so uptight where you just want to punch something? Well I'm in the second situation. I wish I was in the first. Eddie and I are fighting. I knew things would get ugly soon. Let me explain. He came barging into my room accusing me of cheating on him. I would never cheat on him. I was asking the newbie from America (Josh) for sports stuff for Eddie's birthday. Next thing I know, he grabs me and kisses me with everyone watching. What I mean by everyone, is _everyone. _They all looked at him with sorrow or pity. He rushed back to the house and into his room. A couple hours later, he barges into my room with a mouth full of accusing words and a disappointed face.

"Why the hell would you cheat on me Patricia?" he screams in my face.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat on you!" I cry, hoping he buys it, but he doesn't.

"I should have known this would happen soon! You know what you dirty cheating bitch, Piper is the better twin. I should have dated her when I had the chance."

_Ouch._

The worst part is, he didn't even realize what he had said because he was so caught up in the moment. I guess he was so angry, he just got up and left.

Double ouch.

I then did the most reasonable thing I could think of. I sat there and cried. Cried my heart out. Cried until there was no more tears. I really didn't think he would care anymore now. He probably would move on right now and go find some other girl. That thought made me cry even more. As cliché as it is, I do think I could live without him. I really miss the old times. The times where nothing bad would ever happen. That made me even angrier. I then took out the secret box I kept under my bed. It was a bunch of cards, pictures, and memories that Eddie and I shared together. I started ripping all of them up. I wanted nothing to do with him. Like I read once, "You can break a plate, but no matter how many times you can say sorry to that plate, it's never going to be the same again." I started searching under the bed for more boxes.

But that's when I saw it.

_The_ box.

You're probably wondering what's so important about this box. Well, truth is, this isn't just any box. It's the Fab Five box.

Now you might be thinking, 'What the hell is a Fab Five Box?' Well, to be honest, let's go to way back when.

Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Joy and I were all best friends before everyone showed up and a lot of things were changed. I really missed those times.

Back then, I was basically like a combination of Mara and Amber. I know what you're thinking, you used to be like Amber? Well, yes I did. I loved everything about fashion. There's one thing I didn't like though. Pink. I _really_ hated pink still as much as I do now. Anyway, I had the fashion sense of Amber (besides the pink) and had the brains of Mara. I also used to sing, but I haven't really since we all spilt up.

Now Joy was more like me. Minus the all the depressing black stuff. Trust me, I was equally as rebellious as I was now, but she was too. She wasn't as goodie two shoes and innocent as you probably think she was. Trust me, in my opinion, she was a lot more fun back then, but you can't just change someone.

Now with Jerome and Alfie, that was a different story. They were the cool guys. The players of the school. Everyone thought Jerome and I dated. I could look you in the eye and tell you that we never dated. After a while, everyone realized that. Our brother/sister relationship was stronger than ever. But like I said, things change, people change, and bonds change.

I would have to say it was Fabian that changed the most. He used to be a huge sports jock. Back then, sports were his life. Shocking right? He actually placed 1st for the most athletic guy in school. He was nothing like he is now. I'm pretty sure he still has his sport skills, he just never wants to use them.

Fabian- The Jock, Alfie and Jerome- The Cool Guys, Joy- The Rebel, and last but not least, Patricia Willamson- The Perfectionist. We were all different.

But that's what everyone loved about us.

We were all different. We all owned the school. We were known as the Fab Five. No one else in the 'gang' liked it except Joy. She after all nicknamed us. But after a couple of months, we all learned to adapt to the nickname. Of course we never told that to Joy. We were constantly complaining to her. And do you know what she told us? To suck it up or she'll sucker punch you. I'm not joking. After a month or so, Alfie started complaining. And do you know what Joy did? She punched him. And Alfie was _very _lucky he ducked. I don't want to go into too much detail, but once Joy 'accidently' punched someone… and let's just say he was submitted into the hospital.

I really miss the old times. But maybe, just maybe, I could get us all back together. Reunite the Fab Five. I feel a sudden wave of relief going across my body, but then it quickly disappeared.

But then it hit me. I actually could get all of us back together. We're all mentally falling into a state of depression.

Joy is still trying to get over Fabian, Jerome just cheated on Mara and Willow, Amber has gone to Fashion School in New York and has left Alfie behind, Nina isn't coming back **-** Which is really painful for Fabian **– **and I think I'm single. I guess we all could use some cheering up.

Which made me wonder: Can broken promises, breaking bonds, and so much more can be mended?

Well the answer is yes. We can mend each other.

LINEBREAKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Hai guys. Alright, if anyone can guess what book those last words are from gets a shoutout!**

**Song lyrics of the day:**

"**It's alright just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me oh, who you are is not where you've been, you're still an innocent." **

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
